Runaway
by Starfire-02
Summary: Emma Frost has runaway from her rich girl home.This is a story of how things turn from bad to worse.This is just a test chapter if i get enough reviews and ppl liking it then i'll continue. plz R
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own X-men of Marvel in anyway

**A/N:** Some of these characters are made up by me to help make the story work. I know that they are not following the OC of what marvel made up for Emma Frost but it is only to help the story along so please forgive me for changing her life and history just a little bit. Also I am going on information about her that I got from uncannyxmen (dot) net so apologizes if anything is wrong

**A Little bit of History:  
**First of all she has still got her brown hair but don't worry it will become the blonde colour she is seen it with in most pictures. Also her mother Hazel Frost has passed away and her father Winston Frost remarries again and in this story it is his third new wife and Emma's third new stepmother. Emma completely despises all the new 'mother' figures her father chooses and continuously breaks them up but the newest one won't budge causing Emma to remove herself from the picture instead. All this comes in the story in more detail later on. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CH 1**

Emma Frost hated school; the only reason she went was because he evil bitch of a stepmother made her. This time school would be different, this time she had daddy's plastic, daddy's credit card with access to all his money. Emma was sixteen, with brown hair, blue eyes and full of life, she did not taken orders she disobeyed rules and she lived the way she wanted to live. She only went to school because Erika, her newest stepmother and possible gold-digger actually dropped her off to make sure she went, otherwise Emma would just skip like most other 'normal' people. She entered the schools brick building a walked towards her locker knowing she would have to leave after first period otherwise Ms Erika 'gold-digger' Frost would catch her. She had it planned for weeks now all she had to do was survive an hour of school and then she was gone, out of school, away from home and the bitch Erika and into her new life.

Emma ran, her hand in the pocket of her black trench coat making sure that the plastic cards she had stole were still there. She did not have time to get any of her stuff all she could take was the clothes on her back and daddy's plastic. Her clothes were all white, her trademark colour. She had on a pair of pulp boats that stopped just above her knees with a white leather mini skirt and white halter neck top with silver beading on the front. The boots were not the best for running in but they were better than some of her other shoes and still would not give her away. She ran as far away as she could knowing she would have to withdraw some money in the town that was currently her home otherwise they could track her. Yes Emma had done her homework. She had to be able to get away, far away to somewhere they couldn't find her, but first she needed some money. She found her way to the nearest bank and withdraw out four hundred dollars in cash.

"That should be enough to start with" she whispered to herself finding herself on the first train out of that wretched town of Boston, Massachusetts as she put it and into Bayville, New York.

Emma sat on the cushion like seats of the rocking train carriage. In her pocket she felt the heaviness of the money along with the plastic cards she had stolen.

"It wouldn't be like this if mom was still here" she whispered

Emma could remember it clearly, her mother Hazel Frost had passed away two years ago when she was fourteen. After she had died her father had remarried again. First the was Tara, she was nice but Emma didn't want a replacement. After Tara came Jess, she too fell into Emmas evil plans and was removed from Emma and her fathers present. Next was Erika the bitch that still was. Emma had tried everything to get rid of her but she just would not budge. Emma didn't want a new 'mother' figure and she sure as hell didn't want Erika so that's why she chose to run. She knew she would survive long with that little witch around, she had flaunted in and turned all attention on her making Emma seem like a lying little brat. Well not anymore, now Emma was running and there was shit all Erika and her father could do about, no way would she go back there, not now, not ever.

The train ratted to a stopped pulling Emma out of her trance. She got off and found her way to the nearest pharmacy. She found herself some hair dye to help her change her look. Now all she needed was a home. She knew no one would really accept her not with who she was. She was a mutant with telepathic abilities and the world feared her just like every other known mutant. She found herself standing at the door of an empty house. She forced her way in using some of her skills she had picked up in her life. She found her way to the bathroom and opened the hair dye that was blonde coloured to compete her white washed trademark. She looked up in the mirror and saw a blonde princess instead of the spoilt brown-haired brat.

"Perfect" she whispered exiting the house

She found her self back out of the empty streets of New York, still homeless and with daddy's useless plastic. She pulled out the cards and broke them in two.

"No point in having them now" she complained "daddy and evil Erika can't find me if I can't use them anyway"

She dropped the broken plastic from her hands and walked away no longer relying on daddy and his money. She was the new Emma and she was gonna make her own living.

Emma sat on the empty street of New York she was now officially homeless with only three hundred and eighty nine dollars to use. She needed some new clothes, food and at least some blankets but she had to be careful in her spending because in her world that amount of money did not last long. She found everything she needed with only ten dollars left to spare but enough food to last her about a week or two and several different outfits, all in white of course. Now all she had to do was survive until she could find someone to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had been out on the streets of New York for almost a month now, her money supply had long gone and she had become an unnoticed street urchin. She had even sunk so low as to have signs saying she would work for food.

"Help" she whispered to her dirty ruffled reflection in the puddle that littered the ground around her while cold chilled her to the bones.

She was walking down an abandoned street that was normally filled with people on a good day, but today was not a good day. Her eyes were turned downwards to look at the puddle decorated ground. Since her eyes were firmly locked on the ground, she didn't see the person dressed in black with a hood covering her face walking towards her until they crashed. Their bodies collided into one another causing them both to fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Emma cried looking up to see the person who she had crashed into.

The hood had fallen back from the other person's face and she could see a girl was the person whom she had hit. The girl looked around Emmas age which was about just over sixteen. The girl matched Emma equally in height and had porcelain features that were invoked by emerald eyes. She had auburn hair with two unnatural looking platinum white streaks that was unbrushed and tossed lazily over her shoulder while she was dressed in black from head to toe.

"I'm Emma" Emma said to the girl, holding out her hand

"Rogue" the black clothed girl replied her eyes darting nervously around her

"Really?" Emma question

"No I'm a runaway" she answered softly

"So what's your real name then?"

"Anna" she answered

"Well Anna, I'm a runaway too" Emma said lightly

"You are?"

"Yeah only I have no home or anything."

"Well then come with me" Anna put in, leading her away down the street

(**A/N:** Ok I just had to add Rogue into the story but this is before Mystique adopts her and her powers _have_ come out - hence her running away. Also she is not an X-man either (duh) but she has runaway from home (another duh) because her mother has died and her father is abusive (Note: it is so made up). But anyway I explain her past better later and just to let you know she is just a character added in to keep the story moving along and I will also be using her real name too, or at least the one I found out from somewhere.)

Anna stopped outside a large old looking brick building after sometime of walking. Emma followed suit and stopped behind her eyeing the building.

"What is it?" she question

"It's a shelter for homeless people this is where I am staying so I don't starve. Don't worry they're all really nice"

Emma just nodded and followed Anna inside the building. Inside she was met with the sounds of people, the smell of food and the warmth of a blazing fire. Anna pulled her over to one of the, what Emma thought to be senior staff members or whatever they were called. She found herself being listed into the shelter and given a room (shared with Anna. Emma just couldn't bring it to herself to call her Rogue it was so unnatural and it wasn't a proper name) and then made to fill in some forms. Emma found herself giving them a kind of fake name. She turned from Emma Grace Frost to Emma Grace Freedman in a few flicks of the pen. She didn't want them to send her home if they found out who she really was that was the last thing she needed.

"Ok, we're all set" the senior worker said singing the last of the paper work "now you can go"

Her new friend Anna led Emma to her room that they were to share. It was tiny but better than nothing. She collapsed onto the semi-soft surface of the bed and fell into a long awaited sleep.

"Emma" a voice called pulling her out of her half sleep

"Yeah?" she replied sleepily back knowing that the person was Anna

"Why'd ya run away?"

"Why'd ya run away?" she retorted with the same question

Anna hesitated not wanting to tell Emma the reason. Emma look curiously at the other girl.

"I won't tell" she whispered her lips barely moving

"I'm a mutant" Anna murmured, tears forming in her eyes "I hurt someone so I ran. I would have left anyway because of my father, my mutation just made me leave sooner."

"I don't know much about what you went through in your life that made you leave but I do know what its like to be a mutant." She told the girl lightly with a gentle voice

"You're a mutant too?"

"Yeah I have telepathy" she answered "what about you?"

"I have poison skin," Anna said simply

This just simply caused Emma to laugh

"No really" Anna said her voice hinted with annoyance "if I touch someone with skin to skin contact I take their memories and life force and if they're a mutant their powers"

Emma shut up when Anna said that

"So that's why you ran away?"

"Yeah, my powers came out and I hurt one of my friends. Everyone was angry, he was in a coma for three weeks. But I also left because of my father. My mother died when I was seven and he became an alcoholic. He used to always beat me, so my mutation coming out was just the last straw, it pushed me over the edge so I ran"

Emma allowed the words to sink into her, suddenly her life didn't seem quite so bad

"So why'd you run" a voice questioned interrupting her thoughts

"I came from a rich family you know. I was Emma the little rich bitch that everyone only wanted for the money and power. My mother also passed away when I was young but I barely remember her. The worst thing was the replacements. My dad remarried - several times actually and I hated them. Erika was, is the worst. She's the one that I ran from. She was a gold-digger with a fake smile and rules. She ordered me around like I was dirt; I was always second best with her. I just had to get away and make my own life so I ran"

the two sat in silence and their stories mingled together in their minds and they saw how compared with their own story the other always sounded so much worse.

"I'm sorry" Anna whispered in a caring voice and then left the room with uttermost speed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but I've finally got a new update. Yeah I know it's short but I was a little stuck for ideas and need something to move it along a little. This chapter is to show the guilt that Emma feels from running away although she never shows it. The chapter is done at nighttime because that's when people are most vunerable and relaxed letting their feelings creep out in the darkness. Hope you enjoy. Also if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for this story then feel free to tell me I'll happily figure out a way to work it in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma woke with a start, she never remembered falling asleep only that it was after Anna had left the room. She look slowly around the drab room of the shelter, she saw Anna's sleeping figure lying still in her bed, curled in a tight ball. The walls were bare, coated in a dull off-white colour, but Emma didn't notice them, she was sole focused on why she awoke so suddenly. The remainders of the dream she awoke from were already fading and all that was left was a distant blur of colour. She closed her eyes slowly and waited for the last of the blur to fade. Slowly like ice melting into thin trickles of water the dream passed away, disappearing into the darkness of the night. Emma lowered her head back down onto snow white pillow and closed her eyes again, wishing silently for sleep to come. Tossing and turning in the warm blankets of the bed sleep still evaded her. Images floated through her mind as she turned, haunting images of the past. Warm tears trickled lazily down her cheeks, leaving behind thin silvery snail trails of glistening water. A silent conversation flowed within her mind never to be heard by those that she wished to hear it. Guilt enveloped her entire body tightly suffocating her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to the light air surrounding her before drifting into a sleep filled with guilt and dreams of the past and those she left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke from her dreams to find her body tightly tangled within her blankets, almost as though she was in a straitjacket. Untangling herself Emma pushed her way out of the bed. Her feet hit the floor with a gentle thud, looking at the clock she saw it was she early. She walked to her closet, where she had place her few clothes. She moved silently with timid steps so as not to wake Rogue. She opened the door and started to reach for a top to wear only to find herself stopping halfway. Voices reached her mind as her hand reached out, filling every empty space inside her. Emma let out a delicate whimper and fell gracefully to her knees. The voices only grew louder; whispered thoughts become banging drums inside her mind, screaming to be heard. Emma's hands moved without her body realizing it, to hold her head in her hands. Leaning forward over her knees Emma let out a pained scream.

Rogue woke to the sound to a pained scream. Forcing her eyes open she saw Emma kneeing of the ground with her hands holding her head. Pulling herself out of bed to hurried over to the other girl.

"Emma?" she whispered toughing her arm with a gloved hand

Emma looked up at her tears running in trails down her cheeks.

"Please don't let them take me away again" she whispered before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed on the floor.

Not too far away in a school for gifted youngsters and man sat in his wheelchair at his desk. Standing facing him in front of the desk stood a tall African woman with snow white hair.

"Storm, I found two more. Will you talk to them?"

The woman only nodded in reply and exited through two tall oak doors.

A knock sounded on the girls bedroom door. The two looked over at it. Emma lay in bed reading a book while waiting for her headache to go away. The voices had faded after she collapsed her telepathy then returning to normal. Rogue sat on the carpeted floor playing cards.

"Anna, Emma, there's someone to see you" a voice called though the door.

Anna pulled herself up from the floor and opened the door. Standing next to the senior worker stood a tall African woman with snow white hair.

"I'm Ororo Monroe" the women said "may I come in?"


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

Rogue opened the door wider allowing the woman to enter before closing it behind her.

"So what do ya want?" Rogue questioned sharply, returning to her spot on the floor.

"As I said I am Ororo Monroe, I work at Xaiver's school for gifted youngsters."

The two girls sat in silence waiting for Ororo to continue.

"The school is one for mutants, like me, Professor Xaiver and the other students we have."

"Oh yea? And what can you do then?" Rogue questioned sarcasm dripping off her words.

"I have control over the weather. I am also known as Storm. I am a weather witch as some of the students put it."

Emma causally looked at her chipped manicured nails, inspecting them closely, watching in amazement as one by one they began to harden like diamond as her anger grew towards the woman before her.

"So then what do you want from us? She asked the weather witch holding back the anger that she knew was boiling beneath the surface.

"For you to come to the school, even just to have a look." She answered, then looking at Rogue she said, "He can help you"

"Help me?" Rogue sneered, "No one can help me."

She then pulled her self to her feet and left the room, her head held high. Emma followed her friend out of the room giving the weather witch before an evil look as she passed by. Emma knew herself that she wouldn't go she had other things to do, but she felt that this placed the weather witch was offering would be good for Rogue. She found Rogue sitting on the top stair just down the hallway and sat down beside the girl. She could hear the thoughts of the other girl pushing into her own consciousness, Emma trying to control them, to push them anyway but it just wasn't happening. Finally she gave up on forcing the thoughts to stop and let them flow freely within the depths of her mind.

"They might be right" Emma told Rogue cautiously "Maybe they can help you. I know I can't maybe you should give them a chance."

"Emma they'll take me away, force me to obey stupid rules, squash me together with others they try to say are like me but in the end they're not quite the same. The worst part will be that they'll try to help in the beginning, they won't be able to get anywhere though and all I'll get is them giving up on me. I don't want that again, I don't want to be let down like I was with my friends and family so if I don't go I can't be disappointed."

"Just give them a chance Anna, maybe they can how you somehow and if not you can always come back here. Have a look see what it's like and hold out on them for a while, give them the chance to not disappoint you."

Rogue look at the girl as though she'd grown a second head, she sounded so much older and braver in that moment it amazed Rogue to hear it.

"What about you?" she directed at Emma "Where will you go? What are you doing?"

"I'm staying here waiting it out and if you don't return I'll know it worked out for you and you fitted in. Just go give them a chance, I'll wait around awhile but if you don't come back I'll move on"

Rogue smiled and hugged her friend tightly

"Ok I'll go, I'll give them a chance, and hopefully one day we might see one another again."

Emma hugged the girl back.

"Yeah hopefully" she murmured "Now get going, you've got a power to learn to control and you chance is about to leave."

Rogue smiled and looked up to see Ororo leaving the room. She ran to catch the woman and with that Emma was once again alone.

A/N: Okay long time no see but i finally got up a new chapter, and there's still more to come. The thing is though i have a bit of a problem, one of my sources has disappeared and now i need help finding more info on Emma because my one source i have left isn't enough. If you can help in any way at all then please mail or post the site in a review, remember to put spaces between the dots etc so it shows up. Thanks heaps and please review so i can put more up soon.


End file.
